Merlin's Gone?
by Fandomforlife1
Summary: Merlin hasn't been seen in a few days and everyone is getting a bit worried. There is news of Morgause appearing and she is working with Morgarna. Based in season 3. Action, adventure and a little bit of bromance. Merlin/Arthur Gwen/Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin's Gone?**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone out there in fanfiction world and all the Merlin lovers reading this story. I wanted something like this happen because I love the Merlin/Arthur bromance so yeah I hope you like. Oh and this is quite a short chapter **

MERLIN'S POV

"Don't be such a girl Merlin!" shouted the young prince, at his manservant. "Keep that shield up!"

Arthur was angry because to of the kingdoms are at war. His father didn't go out looking for peace, as much as expect peace to happen. Arthur didn't think like that we just didn't want any war! That was a really good quality about him, although he would never admit it to Arthur. So as always when the blond was upset, he took it out by hitting someone with a sword, and that someone, today, is Merlin. Arthur struck his sword down at him and Merlin fell to the ground, from force.

"Oh you girl, Merlin." Arthur smirks. "You can't fight me, get up. You look stupid in that armor, take it off then get mine off."

So Merlin stood up and got his chainmail off and then took Arthur's off.

"Go polish my amour."

"Sire! I'm exhausted." Mocks Merlin.

Although he really was, he still mocks the blond.

"Oh you are such a girl's petticoat! Just get up and do your damn job." Arthur said.

"Yes, sire," The warlock drags out the sire and walks up to the castle to clean the armor.

He takes the armor to his chambers and starts to polish the armor. I am getting really tired, so maybe…. I could use just a little bit of magic. My eyes flash gold and the polish starts to clean the armor on it's own.

"Merlin!" shouts a voice from the other room and the door to my chambers open, so I drop the armor.

"You were using magic weren't you?" Gaius says.

"What?! No?" I smile cheekily

"Can, you go into the forest and collect some Yarrow?" the old man laughs. "Nut really you need to stop doing this, what if Arthur came in?"

"Yeah ok I will be more careful." I stand up and grab a basket, walk out of my chambers. "I'll be back soon!"

I wander down to the stables, exhausted. I get on my horse, a white stallion. I gallop down to the forest, and tie Abilla, the horse, to a tree I wander off into the forest look for the white petaled herb.

I wander past the Lake of Avilon and smile out at it, I wander out past the lake and i see some yarrow growing near a tree, I look back at the lake and leave it behind to grab the plant. I squat down and dig out the roots of the plant. I take out the plant and check to see if the roots are damanged. Then I feel the stomp of a boot against my back. I drop the plant and the boot smashs my face against the tree and a moan of pain escapes my mouth.

I feel a dagger press into my neckchief "Hello young, Merlin"

"Morgause." I snarl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank-you for having a look at my story and yeah isn't it weird how much we love our little Merlin and yet we like to cause him that little bit of pain. Ok so maybe it's a lot of pain. I think it is because we love the bromance I mean, like when Merlin saves Arthur it's his destiny and it happens all the time, but when Merlin is in danger we see Arthur's compassionate side and we don't see it that much during the series. Anyway I should stop jabbering on and get to writing the story. I have an assignment due tomorrow and I've only got to write 400 words, but yet I sit hear writing the next two chapters of my fanfic, which will see at least 1000 words. So yep you can see I have my priorities straightened out and I put my school work before my fandom ;)LOL I am a fangirl and you can't stop me! MWHAHAH SCHOOL SUCKS! 400 WORDS IS TOO MANY BUT YET 1000 FOR FANDOM IS TOO LITTLE. Sorry for ranting**

The young prince wakes to see sunlight peeking in through the gaps in the curtains.

"Merlin! I'm late for training." Screams Arthur.

He could tell because Training was meant to start at dawn and the brightness of the light suggested that it was quite a bit past dawn.

"Merlin!" he screams again.

Arthur then stands up and proceeds to look at his armor for 10 minutes, muttering to him self "How the hell do I put this on?"

Eventually the blond decides to forget the idea of armor and have a crack at clothes, they seemed easier. He spent another ten minutes getting on his clothes. He looked out the window and saw that practice was over.

"Merlin!" he growled

The prince dragged himself out of his chambers and walked down to Gaius' chambers.

When he got there he asked "Gaius where is Merlin today?! I missed training."

"I don't know, sire. I assumed he got back after I was asleep and left before I woke up. I will check his room." Gaius walked towards Merlin's chambers, and when he open the door he saw that Merlin's bed hadn't been slept in. The old man looked back at the Prince in confusion.

"Where did Merlin go last night?"asked Arthur as he saw that the bed was un made.

"He went into the forest to gather some Yarrow for me."

"Hmmm. Maybe he just went looking for Gwaine." Said Arthur. Although he was banished from Camelot, he was usually around here. He says it's because that's wear the good taverns are but Arthur knew it was because he cared for Merlin, and he would be easily found if he was needed.

"Yes perhaps Sire." Gaius responded. Merlin had gone off without warning before so it was usual but every time it happens, the old man would get a really bad feeling. But that was just because the young warlock is like a son to Gaius.

*LAST NIGHT*

"_Hello young Merlin." Said a voice from behind him._

"_Morgouse." Merlin snarled._

"Oh yes great guess!" murmured the witch..

"What so you want?" Merlin snarled.

"Well I want to see the pendragon family dead and Morgana on the throne, but right now I want you to come with me. It displeases me that you have ruined so many of our plans and one of my sources tells me that the soon to be king is quite fond of you. Oh but I will not make the mistake of telling you my plans, I'm not an idiot, I know you are smarter than you look. I know there is something about you that isn't quite right, but you will tell me all of your secrets soon enough." Morgouse laughs.

"So….. that's not telling me your plans? Because it sounded an awful lot like telling me your plans."

"Oh no, those aren't my plans. I'm not fouled I know you know about my sister and I's _goals_."

"Well of course you know that I know! I did stop you from taking over Camelot and killing people. It turns out that I'm quite good at things like that" Merlin smiles.

"Enough chatter!" the witch snarls,

Merlin feels his arms being forced to his side and his legs forced together. He is slammed into the tree again as his body rose off the ground and he heard his jaw crack, and felt a pain shoot through his skull.

"Oh that was a satisfying crack." Smirks the witch.

Then hooves are heard nearby, by the witch and warlock.

"Shut up or they will die and you will pay the price," Morgouse whispers.

Merlin didn't want anyone to get hurt so he stayed still and silent. The Camelot guard rode past on some horses, but did not see the two people.

"These guards are really quite terrible at what they do." The witch smiled.

"For once I couldn't agree more, I mean have you seen how many people escape from our dungeons! I mean everyone gets out! We have the worst dungeons ever." The warlock says.

Merlin feels the rope tighten around him "Oh shut up, you stupid servant. I'm just warning you that there may be no pain quite just yet, but there will be soon."

Then the raven haired boy was taken away into the dark by the evil witch.

**So please tell me what you think! There isn't really too much happening, but it's only the beginning. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well aren't you lucky 3 update in 3 days. Don't expect that all the time anyway let's be mean to Merlin.**

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Merlin had gone missing and Arthur decided to go looking for him in the forest and he wasn't found, he would investigate and ask his father if the prince could go looking for his servant.

So Arthur went to Gaius' chambers and asked if he had any information.

"No, I don't know where he could be he was just collecting herbs. He would have told me if he was going." Gaius shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Arthur please find him. He is very capable of taking care of himself, but if something is wrong-"

"I'm sure he is alright." Arthur smiled. "I'll get him back and make him muck out the stables for going away."

"Umm yes, sorry sire, he is probably fine." Smiled the old man.

**Yesterday**

The young warlock was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, with his feet on the floor. He had been knocked out on the way over here when Morgouse had smashed his head against several trees.

"Do you think it will work?" he heard a voice mutter.

"The prince, for some reason, cares about him." A more sinister voice snarls.

His eyes started to slowly open, but they felt so heavy and his shoulders were very sore.

"I think he is waking." The second voice chuckled.

He tried to move his arms but he couldn't because of the rope binding his wrists. His eyes shoot open and he saw a snarling Morgana and a smiling Morgouse. The blond witch was holding a burning, metal rod, while the brunette was reading a very sinister looking book.

"Ah, our guest is awake." Morgana smiled.

Merlin glared, swallowed and breathed heavily. Morgouse smiled through gritted teeth, and ran her fingers along the edge of the blade and held it against his arm.

"Do you know how much of an annoyance you are not us? When you got rid of our skeleton army, in the battle. I don't know how you do it Merlin, but you just seem very eager on suppressing magic. Why don't you help us?! The Pendragon family have killed so many innocent people. You would be doing the right thing, saving lives." Morgana said.

"You are the one killing people! Creating these Wars! Disrupting the peace. Arthur will make things better, I tell you. I'm not going to discuss moral with you." Snarls the young man.

"I have to go back to Camelot, Uthur will be expecting me. Make sure you get what we need." Morgana walked out of the room.

"Arthur doesn't care for me! He won't even notice I'm gone!" Merlin snarled.

"Aww is the puppy sad?" Morgouse mocked and pouted "If he comes or not it won't matter, as we will get everything else we want."

Morgouse suddenly brought the burning rod down on Merlin's chest, leaving a long slash down his chest. The warlock screeched as he wasn't expecting it. His tunic had a long burn down the middle. Morgouse then slipped off his tunic. Merlin wondered where his neckchief until he was burnt again, by the rod. He bit his cheek.

"Now I have a question for you." Smiled the witch.

She picked up the sinister looking book that her sister had been holding and started chanting

"_Ulcus in cutis,_

_Permissum quod comburet _

_Addo eodolor."_

Merlin felt his skin heat up and is blood curdle. Beads of sweat roll down his forehead and the blond held her rod against his skin and Merlin tried to hold his scream in but he was feeling agony. The warlock bit his cheek so hard it burst, blood filled his mouth. The rod burn into the skin and blood gushed down his belly. The heat from the curse was so intense and he gasped as he saw his skin bubbling.

"ARRRRRRG!" screamed the warlock.

He closed his eyes and tried to not use magic. It would be a secret he took to the grave. 'Maybe just a cooling spell, it couldn't hurt.' He thought to himself. He stopped thinking about it. But when he didn't think of anything the pain just amplified.

He withered and screamed in pain, he swung back and forth trying to get away from the pain.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" screamed the raven haired boy.

"How do I get to Arthur? Where do I find the tunnels?" snarled the witch.

"WHAT TUNNELS?!" screamed Merlin.

Patches of his skin started to fall off.

Then Morgouse started chanting again.

_Frigus_

Merlin felt his skin cold down as if water was being dumped on him and he moaned in relief and muttered "Thank God."

"We don't want you dead, quite yet? Do we?" Morgouse smiled and mocked.

The warlock was breathing heavily, but managed a "Bite me. I don't know what tunnels you are talking about."

"The tunnels leaving into the vaults of Camelot." Snarled the blond.

Something clicked in Merlin's head, but he kept it off his face. He stayed silent

"Well, you know I could easily use a spell to make you tell me, but torture is just so much better." Morgouse smirked.


End file.
